


The Stars Are Burning

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds/Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Relationship, Slash, The start of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs help, but gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> Written for the ever so lovely blue_raven who gave the prompt “translation”. Set after the end of SGA but no spoilers for either show. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Professor Radek Zelenka stood at the front of the empty lecture hall and pondered the white board before him. It was full of notations – some Ancient, some numerical – and he was just puzzling over a particularly difficult section when he became aware of a shuffling of papers behind him. He didn’t turn around though – class was over and he had the hall booked out for another couple of hours. Hopefully whoever it was would get the hint and leave him to it.

“Professor Zelenka?”

Zelenka turned around and nodded. He would just have to get rid of whoever it was himself.

The young man that stood before him had dark floppy hair and looked like he could be one of the grad students, his tweed jacket and shoulder bag confirming the opinion.

“My office hours are 3-5 Monday and Wednesdays.”

“Oh, no, that’s not why I’m here,” the man said, seeming a little flustered. Zelenka smiled politely and waited. “I’m with the FBI.” Zelenka’s eyebrows rose into his hair. The young man took a few steps forward and showed his badge. “Actually I’m with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I believe you were expecting me?”

“Dr Reid?” Zelenka asked cautiously. He remembered now. His assistant had told him someone from the BAU was going to drop by, but he’d been so caught up in his work that he’d completely forgotten.

“That’s right.” Reid nodded and began to pull folders out of his bag. Well used to the Professor’s reaction he was giving the other man a moment to realign his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, of course. Please…” He motioned towards one of the chairs at the front of the room and sat down next to Reid. “My assistant didn’t really tell me what it was you wanted…?”

“My team and I have been tracking a possible serial killer in Baltimore…” Reid paused to hand over some photos. “These symbols were written on the wall above the victims. I know from your research that you have some experience of cryptoanalysis. I was hoping you could help us decipher the meaning.”

“Is that…blood?”

“Yes.”

Zelenka shook his head. He would never understand how humans were able to do such damage to each other. He flicked through the first five photos, each giving a slightly different angle to the problem. “I take it there is a time limit…?”

Reid nodded glumly. “We believe the UnSub has his next victim already picked out. Any help you could give could save a life.”

“UnSub?” Zelenka asked, his brow crinkling.

“Unknown Subject.” Reid fidgeted with the cell on his belt. He needed to check in but he didn’t want to distract the professor just yet.

“Of course. It would be easier if we do this in my office.”

“Lead the way.”

++++

The Professor’s office, much like the man himself, was slightly dishevelled but with glimpses of brilliance shining through. Reid was particularly impressed by a model of a solar system sitting in the corner – the only part of the room that looked like it was cleaned on a regular basis. He handed over the folders and quietly checked in with JJ. There was still nothing new so Professor Zelenka’s expertise was crucial.

When Reid put his cell phone away he leaned against the wall and watched Zelenka at work. He’d removed all the pictures from their folders and was arranging them in a circular pattern on the floor. Reid himself couldn’t see how that was going to help but he was intrigued by the obvious determination the other man was showing. He was also intrigued by the sliver of skin he could see every time Zelenka leaned forward. But, he reminded himself, now wasn’t the time or the place. It didn’t stop him from pocketing one of the Professor’s business cards from his desk, though.

"Do you recognise the symbols, Professor?”

“Yes, yes,” he replied with a wave of his hand. His back was still to Reid as he kneeled on the floor, barely aware that the other man was talking to him. “That is not the problem.” He turned around then and flashed Reid a small smile before pushing his glasses back up his nose. “And please, call me Radek.”

Momentarily distracted, Reid smiled back. And then he went over what the Professor, no, Radek, had just told him.

“Wait, you mean you know what it says?”

“It doesn’t _say_ anything, as such.” Zelenka moved the pictures around, eyes focused wholly on the task at hand. Reid was not afraid to admit that for once he was thoroughly confused. And not a little turned on. Who knew genius could be sexy?

“If it doesn’t say anything…” he began, trying to get his mind back on track.

“It’s a…map. Directions to somewhere.”

“A map?”

“Yes, yes. This is very bad.” He stood up abruptly and turned to face Reid. “You didn’t tell me how the people died.”

“Uh, no,” Reid replied, somewhat inelegantly. The change in subject was a little disconcerting, whilst also being strangely familiar. “The coroner hasn’t seen anything like it before. Neither have we. It’s like…”

“All the life force has been drained from the body?”

Reid stared at the other man, now more than a little suspicious. “How could you possible know that?”

“I have seen it before,” Zelenka replied glumly. He glanced over at the model of the solar system. “A long way away.”

Reid was still not following, but the agitation the other man was displaying was certainly real. He stepped a little closer, hoping the movement was seen as a comfort rather than a threat. “So you know who’s responsible?”

“Not who. What.”

Reid frowned and found that he didn’t have anything to say to that.

“All will be explained after a short phone call,” Zelenka assured Reid. He went over to his desk and picked up the phone. With a heavy heart he began to dial. “Colonel Sheppard? This is Radek Zelenka.” He glanced at the floor, the gate symbols to Atlantis as familiar to him as his own name spread out before him. “I believe the Wraith are on Earth.”

Reid blinked, twice, and then sank down into the nearest chair. He had a feeling nothing was going to be the same again.  



End file.
